


las estrellas están brillando por encima tuyo

by Granadina



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic af, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Adam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granadina/pseuds/Granadina
Summary: Adam llora, demasiado. Nigel te dirá que él no lloró, pero hay que recordar que Nigel siempre ha sido un mentiroso.





	las estrellas están brillando por encima tuyo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stars shining bright above you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195555) by [docbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docbloom/pseuds/docbloom). 



> Autor’ Notes: Es mi meta escribir al menos un “kid fic” de cada una de mis ships porque aunque tengo poca o nula experiencia con bebés, aun me siguen gustando los jodidos “kid fics”, okay.
> 
> No beta, así que todos los errores son míos.
> 
> El titulo viene de la canción “dream a little dream of me” la cual se me quedó pegada en la cabeza mientras escribía, porque, ya saben, ~estrellas~
> 
> (lo sé, que original de mi parte)
> 
>  
> 
> Translator’ Notes: Este es sin duda uno de mis fics favoritos. Adam es tan tierno, su personaje sin duda es encantador, y aunque aún no he visto Charlie Countryman, Mads Mikkelsen se está volviendo uno de mis actores favoritos.
> 
> Al igual que el autor, este fic no tiene beta. Pero SÍ tiene permiso del autor original. Muchas gracias docbloom. Visiten su Tumblr alanablocm.tumblr.com.
> 
> This is, without a doubt, one of my favorite fics. Adam is so sweet, the character is lovely, and even though I haven’t watch Charlie Countryman, Mads Mikkelsen has started to become one of my favorite actors. 
> 
> Just like the autor, this fic has no beta. But it has permission from the autor. Thank you so much, docbloom! Go to their Tumblr alanablocm.tumblr.com
> 
> So sorry if my english is bad. My reading is at best 90%, but my writting still needs working. Oh, the irony~

Tiene los ojos de Adam.

Eso es lo primero que Nigel nota al cargar a su pequeña por primera vez en sus brazos. Cuando ella le mira a él, ojos brillantes y confundidos, él conoce esa mirada, la ve cada vez que lleva a Adam al patio de su casa para mirar las estrellas.

 

*

 

―Espero que tenga tus ojos ―le dice Nigel, apoyándose en un codo sobre la cama, acariciando el voluminoso abdomen de Adam.

―Espero que eso sea lo único que obtenga de mí ―dice Adam, evitando cuidadosamente los ojos de Nigel.

_Han tenido esta conversación un millón de veces desde que Adam le dijo que estaba embarazado. Las primeras semanas se pasaron con lágrimas en el piso del baño, debido parcialmente a las intensas nauseas matutinas, y parcialmente porque Adam estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de que el bebé terminara como él._

_Rompía el corazón de Nigel, lo que no era algo fácil de hacer, ver a su amado tan asustado, esos hermosos ojos claros llenos de lágrimas ante la idea de decepcionar a su alfa._

_¿Pero cómo podría?, pensó Nigel. Ningún otro omega podría haberle dado algo tan hermoso y precioso como este bebé, con eso empezaría, acomodándose junto a Adam en el frío suelo. El bebé podría salir con tres ojos y cuatro brazos y Nigel seguiría siendo el alfa más feliz del mundo._

_En este punto, Adam moquearía y le diría lo improbable de que eso pasara, hundiéndose en el abrazo de Nigel. Nigel sólo se reiría y besaría su frente, porque claro, su amado siembre estaba en lo correcto._

―Espero que tenga tus ojos, y tu pasión, y realmente espero que le guste jodidamente el macarrón con queso, porque es la única maldita cosa que sé hacer ―dice Nigel, inclinándose hacia abajo y dando besos a su pancita, provocando que Adam se sonroje y se mueva avergonzado.

 

*

 

Ahora Nigel observa a su omega dormir, probablemente demasiado cansado. La labor de parto duró cinco horas, lo que aparentemente estaba dentro de los lapsos cortos, pero se sintió como una eternidad.

Adam lo había despertado a la 1:24 de la mañana, sujetando su estómago, ojos abiertos y llenos de miedo. Nigel, que por toda su experiencia con sangre y entrañas, se puso completamente pálido cuando Adam lo despertó llorando, su fuente rota en la cama.

Creyó que supuestamente él debía ser el fuerte, el grande y fuerte alfa, pero absolutamente se desmoronó al escuchar a su pareja llorar con cada contracción que le daba.

Pero, por todos sus quejidos y sollozos, Adam lo había logrado, casi fracturaba la jodida mano de Nigel en el proceso, pero con todo y eso lo había logrado.

Y Nigel no podía estar más orgulloso.

 

*

 

La mañana siguiente, o más bien, la tarde siguiente, Nigel se despertó con los arrullos de su pareja, parpadeando desde la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, topándose con Adam recostado en la cama, susurrando gentilmente a su cría mientras ella amamantaba de su pecho.

Nigel aún podía ver el estómago distendido de Adam, esta ocasión vacío, tomando un momento para lamentar su eventual pérdida. No hay nada más excitante para un alfa que un omega embarazado de su hijo.

_Adam se encuentra recostado en la cama, su camisa arrugada, rodillas colgando del borde de la cama. Nigel está arrodillado en el suelo frente a la cama, en medio de las piernas abiertas de su pareja, manos callosas recorriendo los muslos de Adam sobre sus pantalones._

_El estómago de Adam está apenas empezando a tomar una forma redondeada._

_Nigel no puede mantener sus manos lejos._

_―Joder, mírate, bebé._

_Adam tararea contento; suspirando feliz a la vez que Nigel desliza su mano por su abdomen, labios cálidos rozando su ombligo._

_―Tan lleno con mi hijo. No puedo esperar a ver cómo te pones más grande ―dice Nigel, su voz rebosante de deseo, manos moviéndose rápidamente para quitarle a Adam sus pantalones._

_―Nigel ―dice Adam, falto de aliento, mientras es desnudado para su pareja._

_―Dime qué es lo que necesitas, cariño._

_―Quiero, quiero tu boca, tus dedos, tu- ―la voz de Adam se corta sin poder evitarlo mientras Nigel acomoda sus piernas sobre sus hombros, inclinándose para lamer el caliente y húmedo agujero de Adam. Fluidos cubriendo su barbilla._

_―Esto es lo que quieres, ¿uh? Vas a ser jodidamente insaciable, ¿no es así? Lo puedo visualizar, embarazado de mi hijo, aun rogando por mi glande, rogando por otro bebé. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, cariño?_

_Adam gime, un brazo sobre sus ojos. Asiente, dientes encajándose fuertemente en su labio inferior, lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, un puño sujetando las sábanas blancas de su cama._

_―Canta para mí, pequeño ruiseñor._

―Mírense ambos ―comienza a decir Nigel, alertando a Adam, quien había estado tan embalado en su hija que _ni siquiera_ notó que su pareja había despertado―. Mi jodido mundo entero, justo en esta habitación, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Adam se sonrojó, bajando levemente el rostro avergonzado. ―Lo sé.

―Bien.

―Pero no deberías maldecir frente al bebé.

Nigel resopla. ―Falta un buen de tiempo antes de que realmente pueda entender lo que digo, cariño.

―Lo sé, pero me haría sentir mejor ―. Bueno, eso lo resuelve. No más jodidas groserías para él.

―De acuerdo, amor.

Adam le sonríe, antes de volverse a su hija. Ha terminado de comer, ahora simplemente mira hacia la nada, abriendo y cerrando su pequeña boca, haciendo leves sonidos.

― ¿Lo has visto? ―pregunta Nigel.

― ¿Ver qué?

―Sus ojos. Son como los tuyos.

―Nigel, la mayoría de los bebés caucásicos tienen al principio ojos azules, podrían obscurecerse en los próximos meses…

―Espero jo, digo, espero que no. Son absolutamente hermosos. Tiene estrellas en sus ojos, bebé.

Adam la mira a ella, ojos azules viendo por toda la habitación. Después de unos momentos finalmente dice―: Creo que sé a lo que te refieres.

 

*

 

Cuando Adam le dijo a Nigel que estaba embarazado, lo primero que hizo Nigel fue comprarles una casa, una casa de verdad, en el campo.

Bueno, _técnicamente,_ lo primero que hizo fue desmayarse como un idiota, pero nadie necesita saber eso.

No están tan lejos de la ciudad, acomodados a las afueras de la gran manzana, en Connecticut. La casa es linda y aislada, con un gran patio trasero, bordeado de árboles, pero no demasiados. Nigel específicamente pidió una casa con una hermosa vista del cielo. Incluso hay un pequeño estanque cerca.

El comedor es más ventanas que nada, y cuando se sientan para cenar, Adam siempre mira hacia la ventana para mirar el atardecer, y las estrellas aparecer.

 

*

 

Él le dice a Adam que escoja el nombre. Nigel nunca ha sido bueno con los nombres. Lo único que ha nombrado en su vida fue el gato callejero que vivía detrás del edificio departamental en el que residían allá en Nueva York. Llamó al jodido bastardo Un Ojo, porque bueno, el maldito _tenía_ sólo un ojo.

Adam lee religiosamente cada libro de bebés, muestra cada nombre, y hace una mueca cada vez que sugiere un nombre a Nigel, sólo para saber que este ha cogido a una mujer con el mismo nombre.

No es sino hasta la semana treinta y tres del embarazo; acomodado en el abrazo de Nigel en el columpio del porche, mirando las estrellas, que finalmente escogen un nombre.

―Háblame de esa ―dice Nigel, señalando una brillante estrella que contrastaba con el oscuro cielo de la noche.

―Esa es Alpheratz. Es parte de la constelación de Andrómeda.

―Creo que la he escuchado antes.

―Probablemente, es uno de los mitos más populares de la mitología griega.

―Fue una princesa o algo así, ¿no?

―Sí.

Nigel tararea, probando el nombre en su cabeza.

―Andrómeda.

― ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

―Creo que eso deberíamos llamarle ―responde Nigel después de un breve momento de silencio.

Adam levanta su cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Nigel. ― ¿En serio?

―Sí, bueno, ella es nuestra maldita pequeña princesa, ¿cierto? Y estoy tan jodidamente seguro que nunca he cogido con nadie que se llame Andrómeda.

―Hablas en serio.

―Claro, amor.

Adam se mueve hacia él y lo besa, caliente y demandante, subiéndose al regazo de Nigel, a pesar de su enorme panza de embarazado.

Las manos de Nigel sujetan de forma brusca su cintura, su pene endureciéndose rápidamente al sentir el estómago de su pareja contra al suyo.

―Te amo ―dice Adam al momento en que toman aire, Nigel besando continuamente su mandíbula y cuello.

―Carajo, yo también te amo, bebé ―. Manos subiendo para enredarse en los rizos de Adam.

 

*

 

Terminan llamándola Andi, Andrómeda siendo un tanto largo.

Su primera palabra es papa. Su segunda es algo que suena parecido a “joder”. Adam se muestra horrorizado y Nigel termina riendo a carcajadas. Andi sonríe y empieza a balbucear incoherentemente, satisfecha de haber suscitado una reacción tan agradable de su papá.

Sus ojos se mantienen de color azul, tal como una galaxia, mientras crece, pero su cabello crece largo y rubio cenizo, boca curveándose justo como la cruel sonrisa de Nigel. Nigel se maravilla ante cada peca que aparece en su piel, observando a Adam marcar constelaciones en su brazo con marcador no permanente mientras ella ríe por las cosquillas que le dan.

Acampan una vez al mes en el patio trasero; cocinan perros calientes sobre la fogata mientras Adam sube a Andi a sus hombros, señalando estrellas y planetas. La noche usualmente termina con Andi y Nigel intentando superar la historia de terror del otro, todo es risas y diversión hasta que una semana después Anti entra en puntillas en la habitación de Nigel y Adam y se hace camino entre ellos, alegando que la historia de papá le ha provocado pesadillas, pero que, claramente, no se ha asustado, sólo se ha querido asegurar de que los monstruos no vayan tras papi y papá. Adam mira seriamente a Nigel sobre la cabeza de su hija mientras Nigel tiene la audacia de lucir apenado.

Su color favorito es el amarillo, como el sol, dice ella, es su estrella favorita.

Es innegable que en apariencia es parecida a Nigel, pero mientras él la observa crecer, nota más de Adam en ella. Su hambre por conocimiento, sentada en silencio en el sillón con Adam mientras él da y da información que Nigel jamás ha esperado comprender, asintiendo en los momentos correctos.

Pero a veces, puede ser una pequeña diablilla, justo como su viejo.

_―Ella será un alfa, lo sé._

_―Le dio un ojo morado a un niño, Nigel._

_―Sí, bueno, el pequeño mocoso probablemente lo merecía._

_―Fue suspendida por una semana, no podemos tomar esto a la ligera, Nigel, es tan inteligente, no quiero ver que se desperdicie._

_― ¿Miedo de que termine como yo? Obtuve suspensiones más de unas cuantas jodidas ocasiones cuando tenía su edad._

_―No, no, claro que no, no es para nada a lo que me refería Nigel… ―dice Adam en vano, empezando a hiperventilar._

_―Lo que sea, sólo déjame tener cinco minutos con ella, ¿sí?_

_Adam toma una respiración profunda. ―De acuerdo._

_Nigel la encuentra en su habitación, leyendo un libro sobre agujeros negros que Adam le dio la navidad pasada._

_Toma asiento en la cama a un lado de ella, mirando como cierra el libro y lo pone a un lado._

_― ¿Quieres decirme que cara, que diablos pasó hoy?_

_―No ―. Ocho años y ya es tan testaruda como él._

_― ¿Al menos lo merecía?_

_―Sí ―mira hacia abajo, a su mano vendada. Esto es exactamente como Nigel había pensado como un hijo suyo luciría, nudillos ensangrentados y coletas._

_―Te creo._

_―Dijo que había algo mal con mi papi. Le dijo nombres feos, dijo que tenía suerte de no ser un fenómeno como él ―finalmente admite, y hace que Nigel se enfurezca, pero también que vibre de orgullo por su pequeña._

_Recuerda haberla llevado unos años atrás a que le hicieran exámenes, manos moviéndose de forma circular en la espalda de Adam mientras esperaban que el doctor les diera los resultados de si Andi terminaría o no como Adam, de si tendría o no Asperger._

_Adam lloró cuando les dijeron que ella no lo tenía, Nigel sólo lo sujetó, no importándole de ninguna forma, la habría amado de todas maneras, pero él sabe lo mucho que significa para Adam darle una cría saludable, así que está alegre de que Adam ya no tenga que preocuparse de eso jamás._

 

*

 

Ella viste un cárdigan amarillo sobre su esponjoso vestido blanco en la boda de ellos, si es que uno podría llamarle eso, cuatro años después de que ella naciera. Es en el ayuntamiento, y su cabello está ondulado mientras está de pie en medio de su papi y papá, sosteniendo ambos sus manos. Cuando finalmente tienen permitido besarse, Nigel la levanta y cada uno le besa una mejilla antes de finalmente besarse el uno al otro.

Ella viste un cárdigan amarillo cuando le dice a Adam, cuyo cabello se va llenando de canas y su rostro tiene más arrugas, de que ha conseguido el trabajo en la NASA.

Adam llora, demasiado. Nigel te dirá que él no lloró, pero hay que recordar que Nigel siempre ha sido un mentiroso.

**Author's Note:**

> Author' tumblr: alanablocm.tumblr.com  
> Translator' tumblr: hannibalside.tumblr.com


End file.
